brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Hacker
There is a hacker, and it has effected poor User:Breadvil417. No-one should be hacked, and we have proof he has been hacked. We set a trap: We told Breadvil417 to log of for an hour, and if the hacker edits here, we will know he is not lying. It worked. We need a solution to this mess. What should we do? It did work. Trust me. Although there could be tons of hackers, we should start with the info we have. After some searching, I found that the hacker hacked before Ajraddatz starting making comments. Now he's pointing figures at ME and Eighteen! What is that about!?! I got hacked, so why would I hack myself? And Eighteen did nothing, but stick up for me. He tried his best, but insted he got yelled at by Ajraddatz. I think we have our first suspect. Breadvil417 22:57, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yea, your first suspect is an admin on 6 wikis and a antivandal :P [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 22:58, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::User:Eighteen says he is on multiple wikis. Does anybody known which ones? I would like to contact him there. ::He has 28 edits here, and 44 wikia wide. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 23:03, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Now, lets see...a new user, who seems he wants to actually TRY to edit as much as he can, is being persecuted by you, Ajraddatz! What proof do you have about this? -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Cock, block, and take a shot!']] 23:05, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Only my experience; and for the record, he has only edited talk pages here! Funny that! What kind of user has only 44 edits in total; with all wikis, and then comes here only to talk about some hacker... Without editing any other pages other than user and talk! [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 23:06, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::He also edited Brickipedia:Brickipedian of the Month, but apart from that only talk pages. :Also, what kind of person would hold back the info on who hacked him? Any good user would tell right away, and have the IP blocked. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 23:09, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :That is a bit suspicious. 9legoboy9 (talk • ) 23:16, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :yes, it is a bit! I think we're in some kind of web of hacking, or perhaps Ajraddatz is right. But we can't say anything until we're sure about this! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Cock, block, and take a shot!']] 23:25, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :What other wikis has he edited? 9legoboy9 (talk • ) 23:31, October 6, 2009 (UTC) NEWS User:Eighteen has confessed an had a permanent block placed on him. I apologive to User:Ajraddatz for treating him like a suspect a bit. 9legoboy9 (talk • ) 23:36, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Don't mind me, but trust me in the future please. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 23:38, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::By the way, what wiki is he on also? 9legoboy9 (talk • ) 23:44, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::I am not sure, when I get the time I will ask a Wikia staff member about it. They are usually busy though, so we might never know. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 23:46, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, I think this should be preserved as a topic that gave you, me, Bread, Nighthawk, Collector1, Coupon11 and Nerfblasterpro. 9legoboy9 (talk • ) 23:51, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::I know this might sound kinda stupid, but this sure could go under Brickipedia news! :D -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Cock, block, and take a shot!']] 00:38, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't know about that- it could encourage other vandals to do the same thing 01:06, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Don't worry! I was just joking! But you are right, it could do so! I just hope a situation like this doesn't come up again on this wiki! Alot of stress and suspiscion! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Cock, block, and take a shot!']] 01:25, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I know that he has another wiki, but it is so top secret, I can't figure it out. Plus, he told me we're not friends anymore. (Not that I care.) I'll do my best to find the other wiki. In the mean time I'll do my usual editing things. Breadvil417 10:39, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I found his other wiki! No wonder it is top secret. It's amazing! Here's the website: www.republicarmy.wikia.com. Breadvil417 10:49, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Where did you find it? I would like to see it, since it might clear things up on the matter. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 11:27, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I did some searching, through Wikia mainly. The only thing he ever told me about it was that it had to do with Star Wars Clone Troopers, which really didn't narrow it down. I guess he wanted it that way, a secret. He wrote something about a security lock. I didn't think wiki's could have security locks. The website doesn't tell much about him, except his user page. Breadvil417 19:25, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I found one of Eighteen's associates, at least I think. User:R5-417. What I do know is that he has another website. I read about it on Eighteen's blog. (Not on this site.) Apparently, they are both working on a top secret wiki. I'll do some research, but it might take a while. Breadvil417 20:06, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::This could give us some significant information! After all, this is the kind of thing that'll help us know more! But I can't find the sites! This seems kind of suspicsios, especially with him and a top secret wiki, though. Maybe he was lying when he told us about him being the hacker, for some reason... -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 20:38, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Category:Forum archive :::::::::::::Thing is, if we are going to investigate this R5 guy just because he works on a wikia with him, we could waste a lot of time searching up stuff. Also the sites are most likely hard to find as you can now make a wikia with out approval, which means their are thousands of wikis titled stuff like "casdad.wikia.com" amd stuff Anyway, do we need to keep going with this, unless their is another hack, can't we just treat this as one off? . Kingcjc 20:44, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :But what if it comes up again? Or he finds a way to hack someone else? We should discuss this matter! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 20:45, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Meaning Eighteen! They might find a way! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 20:51, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::But then using that logic, than anyone could hack any of us at any time, all we need to do is regularly change our passwords and keep them complicated Kingcjc 20:58, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::That's true. They could hack at any time. I think we should question this R5. He might know important stuff. Plus, finding the top secret website might also help. But I think that the threat is real. The time has come to warn the users. They should change their passwords, and if their user edits anything that they didn't, then they should contact us right away. What do you think? Breadvil417 21:00, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::I don't have the time to change my password regularly. I don't edit from 8am to 2pm, so If I do something rude, I'll know i'm hacked. We should still check this guy out. I've bookmarked User:Eighteen's page, and gave him a note on his wiki. 9legoboy9 (talk • ) 21:04, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I havent changed my password for over a year, but still, i'm not really seeing the big threat, if its happened to you, i see why you feel its a big threat, but i dont think we should all be losing sleep over it. Kingcjc 21:18, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: That asshole blocked me! Someone else has to try now! 9legoboy9 (talk • ) 21:16, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::9legoboy9, I'm here during the day, so I can watch your page for you, and stop any trouble if you want me to. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 21:17, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Hey guys, sorry for not editing in a while. Ima gonna see Eighteen on his wiki. Wish me good luck! GameGear360 21:20, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Good luck! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 21:23, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I don't think he'll be successful. We share the same IP address, and I got blocked for 10 years. 9legoboy9 (talk • ) 21:25, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::How did that happen? -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 21:29, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Nevermind! I thought you meant on Brickipedia. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 21:31, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :GUESS WHAT!?! I BECAME AN ADMINISTRATOR ON THE CLONE TROOPER WIKI! I BLOCKED EIGHTEEN, AND UNBLOCKED 9LEGOBOY9! TIME FOR THE SEARCH! WWW.REPUBLICARMY.WIKIA.COM! Breadvil417 23:06, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Close the forum! Alright, so you guys should really stop talking about this. Wikia has a policy for this; warn, block and ignore. Ignore the vandal or troll, troll in this case. By the way, I say troll not as an insult, but as a description. Troll is slang for a user intent on causing harm or destabilization to a wiki. So please, protect this forum and leave it. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 22:11, October 7, 2009 (UTC) * Agreed- this was already marked as an archive a long time ago. I don't want to fully protect the page, but I will if further discussion occurs. So, let's get back to what we're all here for- LEGO. 22:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ** Very well, then. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 23:09, October 7, 2009 (UTC)